My U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,388 discloses an antitheft device for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile. Said antitheft device includes an elongated body member having a passageway extending along an axis therein, a first hook secured to the body member for engagement with a portion of the steering wheel wherein the first hook engages the wheel from the inside thereof with the body member extending outward beyond the periphery of the steering wheel, an elongated rod member adapted to move in telescopic fashion in the passageway of the body member along the axis, a second hook secured to the rod member for engaging the inside portion of the steering wheel diametrically opposed to the first hook, and a lock assembly that allows the rod member to extend with respect to the body member and be selectively locked in any one of a plurality of positions.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned automobile antitheft device is that it is rather complicated in machining the housing of the lock assembly of the automobile antitheft device. Another disadvantage is that the housing of the automobile antitheft device presents plural entrances or pry points which are thus machined and restored with corresponding metallic discs or plates. The lock assembly of said automobile antitheft device so constructed is rather weak to be spoilt.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved casing for housing a lock mechanism of a lock assembly of an automobile steering lock to overcome the foregoing defects associated with prior art devices.